


Coffee Shop Soundtrack

by Skaboom



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, closeted!connor, coffee shop AU, musician!Troye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaboom/pseuds/Skaboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After graduating college, Connor Franta, a 23 year old photographer in the making, gets a job at an all night coffee shop, only to find himself captivated with one of the live musicians who plays the shop every Friday night. The only problem? Connor's straight. He just...has to be, so the things he feels towards Troye, he's sure, are just in the beauty of his music, and nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop Soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

> This is a VERY short first chapter, and I apologize for the fact that...this is me, trying to write chaptered Tronnor fic.
> 
> Title from All Time Low.

With college over, Connor wasn’t really sure what was going to come next, and what better way, he decided, than to spend that inbetween time working at coffee shop?

It wasn’t your average coffee shop, but the sort that had live music on Friday and Saturday nights, poetry slams every Tuesday, and of course, was open 24 hours a day, 7 days a week...largely to accommodate students from the college campus near by. Connor had heard about the job opening from his roommate of 3 years, Hannah. She had worked at the very same coffee shop right until just recently, when she’d gotten a job at a bar tender that was...more her speed. She’d put in a good word for Connor to replace her, and bam, just like that, he found himself a full-time employee of Bean There, Done That.

It was a nice environment, with good co-workers, exactly the sort of thing that someone like Connor needed. He was 22, freshly out of college, and despite the fact that moving back to Minnesota from LA now that school was done would probably be easier, he didn’t want what was easier. Over the past 4 years, LA had become his home - his friends were here, and maybe he wouldn’t be able to hack it in LA now that school was over, but it wouldn’t be because he hadn’t tried, that was for sure.

It was a job that he had expected to like from the start, that was for sure, and he was glad to find that it exceeded his expectations. The people that he worked with were...incredibly nice, and more than that, they were fun to be around.

It didn't hurt at all that his manager, Mamrie, cracked almost as many bad puns as his roommate did.

"Are you sure you're good to work a Friday night?" Mamrie asked him, nervous as it got closer to peak time. There would be live music in soon, and a larger rush than any Connor had faced in his first two weeks of work.

"I've had 3 lattes today, I should be just fine," Connor said, nodding with confidence. He wasn't worried. He knew how to make coffee, he knew how to please customers, and he hadn't had any troubles yet. He was a hard worker, and a good one, and currently, when it wasn't so busy, he was practicing foam art on the tops of the lattes.

"Well alright then," she said. "Just be prepared for the fans."

"Fans?" he asked. He hadn't expected local coffee shop music to have, well, a fan base.

"Just a few of them. Troye Sivan - he plays here every Friday night, and he covers A LOT of Ed Sheeran. People like him. He's got a good, chill sound, so...fans." She smiled at him, patting him on the shoulder. "But don't you worry, if you get overwhelmed, I'll be right here for you." She shot him a wink.

"Wait," he asked confused. "Does that wink mean you WILL be here for me, or you won't be? The wink is confusing."

"You'll just have to find out for yourself," she said with a tiny smirk.

Regardless, Connor was pretty happy with the whole situation. Sure, maybe he would fuck up tonight royally, but he doubted it.

And honestly, he was excited for live music. He knew that was a thing in bars, but he wasn't used to it being so true for coffee shops...then again, Bean There, Done That wasn't like most coffee shops, and he liked it for that. It was hip, it was cool, and most of the people were the same.

"Is that the talent?" Connor asked, leaning over to Zoe, another one of the baristas working and gesturing to a boy with purple hair, who had just walked in carrying a guitar case.

"No, that's Tyler," Zoe said sagely. "That," she gestured to the skinny boy behind him, carrying a more rectangular case, and looking down. "Is Troye." She smiled. "I just love him."

"Seems like a lot of people do," he said, looking around, checking the amount of attention being paid to him as he walked in. The crowd wasn't huge, but the music also wasn't slated to start for another half hour, so Connor continued at his work, making drinks, producing change and smiles, at a slightly faster rate than normal.

"Alright, um, hi guys, I'm Troye," the musician said softly. He was sitting on a stool that rotated, an acoustic guitar set up on one side, and a keyboard with an attached mic on the other. "I guess...thanks for letting me play for you guys," he said with a smile.

The young man was a little awkward at the mic, and Connor's initial reaction was almost to laugh at him. He looked so unsure up there, nervous, even, but...if he had fans, he must be able to plow through that somehow.

"Okay, um, this is by Ed Sheeran, a lot of people seemed to like it last time, so...yeah. Sorry. Here we go."

He picked up his guitar, beating out a rhythm on it for a few minutes before opening his mouth and beginning to sing.

_"Settle down with me, cover me up, cuddle me in..."_

Connor immediately looked up from the latte that he was making. The voice that came from the young man wasn't as high pitched as Connor would have guessed looking for him. His ton was smooth, absolutely beautiful, and in the first few seconds, Connor could see, without a doubt, why people liked his music so much. This was the perfect thing to listen to in a coffee shop.

_"Kiss me like you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved. This feels like falling in love, falling in love, we're falling in love..."_

"Connor," Zoe whispered. "Latte!"

"Oh, right." Connor nodded, pulled out of the slight trance that he was in, getting back to work on the beverage that he was making.

He was fine, he told himself. He was totally fine. He just hadn't expected actually good music in a place like this, not music like that, at any rate, and he wasn't sure what to do with it. Of course it had nothing to do with his blue eyes, and the way that his singing made a shiver run up Connor's spine.

Boys didn't make him feel like that.

No, he was just having a perfectly normal reaction to the surprise of hearing good music. That was all.

He tried not think at all about...any of the things that he was feeling right now, the reaction to the song, as it came to a close. He'd finished the latte, but he was still very much knocked off his feet by...Troye? Troye. Troye Savant? No...that wasn't right. He glanced over at the cork board with the add on it. Sivan.

Troye Sivan.

Now that wasn't a name that Connor was likely to forget anytime soon, no matter how hard he tried.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope that you're interested in the next bit!


End file.
